1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a pressing member and an electrical connector assembly, more specifically, the electrical connector assembly having the pressing member.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,506,316 discloses an electronic device. The electronic device is used for connecting with a chip module and comprises an insulating housing, a plurality of conductive terminals retained in the insulating housing, a clip carrying the chip module and a cover carrying the clip and the chip module to assemble to the insulating housing. The cover has a pressing portion provided for pressing on a middle area of the chip module. Corners of the chip module are easy to be warped due to large pressing force provided from the pressing portion.
Therefore, a new pressing member and a new electrical connector assembly are desired hereinafter.